In the manufacturing of automobiles on an assembly line, there are many repetitive process steps. Some of the process steps are performed manually using a variety of tools. When products are manually assembled, it may be somewhat difficult to accurately align the various tools for machining or fastening processes. Incorrect alignment of tools during machining or fastening processes can result in a variety of conditions, such as cross-threading. In many instances, an automobile must be taken off-line and repaired if a cross-threading condition occurs, which causes delay in vehicle production.